


Sweet Nothings

by makkurataichou



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, sloppy makeouts(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9756311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurataichou/pseuds/makkurataichou
Summary: Drabble. Mikleo makes Sorey ice cream on a sunny Rolance afternoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day and I realized I had at least seven unfinished drafts, so I thought I'd just finish one up and post it! This is really self-indulgent, but it's also an excuse for me to practice writing more mindless fluff when I'm low on energy! I hope you guys enjoy!!

“Here you go, Sorey.”

Sorey’s eyes lit up as Mikleo handed him an ice cream cone. “Thanks, Mikleo!” he said happily before taking a bite, shuddering as the taste of cold vanilla filled his mouth.

Mikleo shook his head, smiling softly. “I keep telling you to slow down, but you never listen,” he sighed, taking a seat beside his friend while holding an ice cream cone of his own. “I might have to stop carrying vanilla with me if you need an intervention.”

“No! Your ice cream is the best in the world, Mikleo, seriously! I wouldn’t be able to live without it!”

The water seraph huffed. “You flatter me, Sorey, but the best in the  _ world _ ? There  _ have  _ to be people who make ice cream better than I do.”

Sorey shook his head. “I doubt it. I bet they don’t make it as well as you do even up North.”

“Th-they just don’t need it as much.”

“Hmm...maybe,” Sorey said absently, raising a hand to shield his face from the sun. “I’m glad the pasture’s finally getting some sunlight, but it’s pretty exhausting running through on foot on such a hot day.”

Mikleo shrugged. “At least we have shade. Speaking of which...”

He shifted closer to the orange tree they were nestled under, leaning his back against it. Sorey did the same, inching towards Mikleo so they were shoulder to shoulder. They remained there in silence for a few moments, staring up at the sky and watching the clouds lazily float past.

“Hey, Mikleo.”

“Mmm?”

“What flavour is your ice cream?”

“Mine?” Mikleo took a bite out of his cone. “It’s matcha. Gramps used to have a lot back home in Elysia, and he shared some with me before we left.”

“I wanna try it, but I’m not sure I’ll like it...” Sorey gave him a curious look. “Could I try some of yours?”

Mikleo smiled. “Of course.” He tilted the cone towards Sorey, who leaned in and took a small bite out of the ice cream. He rolled it around in his mouth for a few moments; then, his face split into a grin.   


“It’s so good!” he exclaimed, looking at the cone almost as if in disbelief. “I didn’t think I’d find a flavour I like almost as much as vanilla, but that’s pretty close!”

The seraph smirked. “Now you know why matcha is my favourite. It’s hard to find, though, so I save it for special occasions.”

“Can I have another bite?”

“What did I just say?” Mikleo teased, waving the cone in his face. “Sorry, Sorey, but I don’t plan on sharing any more unless I get something in return.”

“Aww, come on!” Sorey pouted. “I’ll give you a bite of mine!”

“Hmph. Yours isn’t nearly as valuable.”

“It is to me!!”

Sorey leaned over and tried to take another bite, only for Mikleo to pull it out of his reach. The seraph used his free arm to reach out and grab Sorey’s right hand, pulling it closer and taking a bite out of Sorey’s ice cream.

“H-hey, Mikleo! That’s not fair!”

Mikleo let out a short laugh. “That's payment for always making you sweets,” he said with a laugh before biting into his own ice cream. 

“If you wanted payment you should've told me before,” Sorey huffed. “I could've given you something in exchange, too.”

The seraph raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what would that have been? Elysia didn't really have a thriving economy, you know.”

“I could've made you something! With love!!”

Mikleo crossed his arms. “The last time you made me something ‘with love’, I was staving off insects for a week.”

“I-it was my first time cooking, okay? I've gotten better!” Sorey placed a hand on his chest. “Plus I can give you something even better now.”

“Hm, I’d love to find out what that—mmf!!”

Mikleo was cut off by Sorey leaning in and cupping his face with his free hand, bringing their mouths together. The seraph tensed, but gradually relaxed into the kiss, latching onto Sorey’s collar and tugging him even closer. He felt Sorey open his mouth and did the same, letting out a soft moan when he felt a tongue caress his own.

Then, almost too soon, Sorey pulled back and licked his lips. “There,” he declared, his cheeks slightly pink. “I thanked you  _ and _ got a taste of your ice cream! How’s that for—”

Mikleo didn't wait for him to finish. He grabbed a fistful of Sorey's shirt and yanked him closer. Startled, Sorey grunted as their lips clashed but easily melted into the soft kisses that Mikleo pressed against his mouth, gentle at first but steadily growing more ravenous, more urgent. He sighed when Mikleo cupped his cheek with his spare hand, shivering when pale fingers slowly traced his face and jaw. Sorey did not know how much time had passed when Mikleo finally pulled away, leaving him with flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and a horde of butterflies swarming within his chest.

“W-what was that for…” he managed to murmur, still dazed from the heat of Mikleo’s mouth. The seraph’s eyelashes fluttered when he blinked, and Sorey’s heart leapt into his mouth.

“That was...payment as well,” Mikleo replied, and there was a gleam in his eye when he said, “I’ve been meaning to give it to you for a long time.”

If it was even possible, Sorey felt his face growing warmer in the heat of the harsh summer sun. “Payment for...w-what?” he stammered, unable to fathom what Mikleo meant.

The seraph laughed softly. “For always appreciating the things I make for you,” he admitted, his cheeks pink. “I’m always happy when I can put a smile on your face, Sorey.”

Sorey pouted. “I like making you smile too!” he countered. “And I...haven’t finished thanking you yet,” he added with a blush. “I have a few years to catch up on, huh?”

Mikleo smiled. “In that case”, he whispered, leaning closer and placing a hand on Sorey’s cheek again, “we  _ both _ have some catching up to do.”

Their mouths met each other in unison, gentle and chaste. “The first soft-serve you ever made for me,” Sorey whispered breathlessly when they pulled apart.

Mikleo silenced him with another peck on the lips. “The blanket you made me when I caught a cold.”

“The earrings you got me for my birthday.” Another kiss, long and sweet.

“The first time you read me a passage from the Celestial Record.” Yet another kiss, this time breathy and filled with longing.

“Your eyes.” Their mouths moulded together in perfect harmony.

“Your smile.” Mikleo ran his fingers through Sorey’s hair and playfully nipped at his lower lip.

Sorey laughed as they separated. “We’re never gonna stop if we keep going like this,” he breathed, pressing his forehead against Mikleo’s and taking the seraph’s face in his hands.

Mikleo closed his eyes, the corners of his lips turning upwards. “Then we never have to,” he said, wrapping his arms around Sorey and burying his face in Sorey’s neck. “Even the Shepherd needs a break every now and then, you know.”

Sorey only hummed in response, placing his hands around Mikleo’s waist and resting his forehead against the crown of Mikleo’s hair.

The ice cream lay in the grass beside them, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is not going to be happy to find out that her precious merchandise is being wasted like this.


End file.
